The Promise in the Prom
by TimePrincess
Summary: Ive decided that Temperance Brennan should have her prom, with none other than the studly Seeley Booth, of course. High school. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

"Its lookin real purple, man."

"Yea, well, that's what happens when I have to save your ass."

Jared tore his eyes from Seeley's shiner and turned towards the car's passenger window.

"Thanks," he mumbled to the glass, "Really. Dad was pretty crazy last night."

Seeley squirmed a bit out of awkwardness. Jared never said thanks, for anything, let alone his big brother's heroics. Truth was, Seeley never expected a thank you, and wasn't sure if he wanted one. Gratefulness from Jared just made their situation feel more real, more difficult to brush to the side and forget. Especially so close to the beginning of the school day.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

There was a lengthy silence in the Booth boy's car, the cold rain pattering against the windshield. Seeley could almost see the high school now. Despite the impending late bell, the sidewalks were deserted, except for one miserable looking figure splashing through the puddles. A distinctly female figure, he could tell, even though she was all bundled up in her rain coat. She didn't have an umbrella. His inner white knight flared up and he pulled up next to her, rolling down the passenger window.

"Hey!" he called across Jared, "want a ride?"

She slowed and turned to look at him and Jared in their beater car, and Seeley was a bit startled by the loveliness of her face. He flashed his trademark charm smile that had successfully melted the hearts at least a third of the girls in the senior class.

"No." she said, and kept on walking. He rolled along to keep up with her.

"You sure? Its pretty chilly out there."

"And the company's great in here." supplanted Jared. Seeley winced at his brother's opaque come-on.

"No. I'm fine." Okay, so she wasn't the friendliest, but then again Seeley wouldn't expect anyone to be especially bubbly while plodding through icy, grey rain.

"Going once, going twice…" No response. "Alright, see you around then." He rolled up the window and pulled back into traffic.

"Dude." Jared burst.

"I know."

"She was _fine_"

"I _know_"

Seeley spent geometry and economics doodling on his rather empty binder and tapping out beats with his pen. It was March and the lethal Senioritis was definitely setting in. He tried, a bit, to pay attention in geometry because he needed to pass that class to graduate. But honestly, he was so lost it didn't matter if he paid attention or not, he wasn't going to understand. Besides, the duo of cheerleaders in the front row were far more interesting to gaze at than Mr. Patterson's turkey neck. Economics he had more of a handle on. He was passing, at least. By the time third period Biology rolled around, he was strongly considering ditching the rest of the day. But his attendance was already in the dumps and if his record showed anymore cuts, his coach would chew him out big time. Not to mention his dad. He reluctantly sank down into his seat at lab station four, right next to Angela Montenegro. She was a very sweet, very hot girl who was kind of famous because her dad was in ZZ Top. She spent most of her time in the art room or behind the bleachers, but she was far from being labeled as easy, because, well, she simply wasn't. A guy had to be on the very top of his game to get her. Seeley knew that, but for the fact that he was soon joined by Zach Addy, all the other guys in class would have been very jealous of Seeley's seating arrangements.

"Wow, Seel, what happened?" exclaimed Angela.

"What?"

"Um, your big black eye? Hello?"

"Oh, right" He'd practically forgotten. "Point guard from last night's game was a sore loser. I put him in his place, of course." He charm-smiled her for effect.

Angela just rolled her eyes. "Id never doubt it, Seeley Booth."

"Did you 'put him in his place' before or after his fist impacted your ocular cavity?" said Zach in his nasally little voice.

"What?"

"I said, did you-"

BRRIINNGG!

The late bell. The door flung open and a huddled figure rushed in with the rain. Seeley recognized the girl from the sidewalk this morning and perked up. She was clutching a map as she approached the teacher, Mrs. Demaria. So, she was new. Interesting. After saying a few words to Demaria, she headed towards the seat across from him, as it was the only available seat in class. Most likely, the vacancy was due to its location right next to Zach.

"Well, hello again!" He whipped out a full strength smile as she sat down. "How was the walk?"

Her blue eyes gave him a sidelong, somewhat disapproving look. "It was pleasant enough, hampered only slightly by the unenjoyable atmospheric conditions."

"Oh Zach look, someone you can use all your big words with," Zach's glare intensified under his floppy hair. "Im Seeley Booth. Welcome to Washington High." Seeley held out his hand to shake hers. She looked at it for an awkwardly long moment before grasping it gingerly with a stone cold hand.

"Temperance Brennan." she answered. Temperance, he noted. Unusual.

"Hi! Im Angela, welcome to lab station four." Angela leaned forward to shake Temperance's hand. "And this is Zach, hes crazy smart."

"Wait- Is he crazy or is he smart?" Temperance asked. Seeley chuckled before he realized abruptly that she was dead serious.

"The two arent mutually exclusive." Zach deadpanned.

"But one does have a detrimental effect on the other. Although the detriment could be beneficial depending on which factor was the influencer and which was the influencee."

"Ill concede. I believe I am more smart then I am crazy."

"So where are you from, Temperance?" Angela interrupted with her usual social grace.

"Oh, lots of places. Most recently Idaho." Her words were casual but her tone was anything but.

"Did you live on a farm?" Seeley joked.

"No, I found that stereotype to be nearly exclusively wrong."

"Oh" Seeley didn't really have an answer. Just then, Mrs. Demaria called the class to attention and began her lecture on photosynthesis. About halfway through, she jumped up and wriggled across the room flailing her arms, with sound effects, to demonstrate the state of electrons in the photo…something. Seeley scribbled "_She _is definitely more crazy than she is smart_" _onto a piece of paper and flipped it so Temperance could read it.

"Psst."

She looked at him, confusion in her blue eyes, and he tapped his fingers on the note. She glanced down and he saw a hint of a smile flash across her face. Seeley felt a surge of triumph.

"Agreed" she scribbled back.

He studied her far more intently than he did photosynthesis for the rest of class. She had pretty shabby clothes, and her shoes were old and worn. Her hair curled around her pale neck, still a bit damp from the rain. Her face was undeniably beautiful. It was…pure. Clean and fresh and pure, and he liked it more and more. Her expression was cold and guarded whenever he caught her eye, but Seeley of all people knew that didn't necessarily mean she was a cold person. He himself had some pretty thick walls built up. He found himself wondering what must have happened to her to cause that. Before he knew it, class was over and she was packing up her impeccable notes.

"Hey, Temperance, Ill give you ride home." he figured the direct, no-question approach would be best. She was slightly taken aback.

"No, that's really not necessary"

"Ah- I insist. Ill feel horrible knowing you're walking home in the rain. Ill be devastated. Meet me at the front entrance after last period, k?"

"Okay…"she answered weakly and disappeared out the door. Seeley didn't miss Angela's knowing smile and cheeky chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance waited in the rain at the school's main entrance. It was a big brick building surrounded by tall, old oaks trees. Washington High: just another name to add to the long list of high schools, she knew. She took some small comfort in the knowledge that this was likely the last one because she was finally a senior. And then, she was off to college at Yale. Only six more months, most of which would be spent working. She saw the solid form of Seeley Booth approaching through the haze.

"Hey! You came! I half expected you to leave me standing here alone looking like a dork." he said with a grin.

"You don't come close enough to meeting any of the socially accepted standards to be considered a dork," she replied robotically as he led her towards his truck.

"Well thank you."

Her statement was entirely too true, she observed. He was in fact as far from a dork as one could be. She assumed he was heavily involved with the basketball team, judging by his varsity jacket, and she conjectured that he was also on the football team. He was socially savvy and undeniably attractive with his strong jaw, developed muscles, and symmetrical brown eyes. She knew that he knew he could offer any girl a ride home and not be in danger of rejection, and yet it was Temperance he was opening the door for.

"I am perfectly capable of opening my own door," she stated.

"Sorry, its just my habit to open doors for pretty girls."

Temperance couldn't restrain her small grin, though intellectually she knew he'd probably said that to many, many other girls. He hopped in next to her and the truck roared to life.

"So…where's the other boy who was with you this morning?"

"That's my brother Jared, he has detention. Big surprise there."

Temperance didn't know what to say. What could awkward, silent, plain little Tempe have to discuss with a jock like Seeley Booth? She racked her brain for a reply.

"He's a troublemaker, then?"

"Kind of. He doesn't exactly like a particular teacher, so he put a rude sign on her chair. When she sat down it stuck to her back and she walked around with it for hours. It was so hilarious, totally worth a detention."

"Are you a trouble maker too?"

"Eh, not in that way. If I'm in detention it'll be because I cut class or something like that."

"Oh"

"Are you a troublemaker?"

"No."

"Yea, I didn't think so."

"How can you know that? You don't know anything about me." She said this without any attitude; it was a simple fact.

"Well, I do know a couple things. Wanna know what they are?" he grinned.

"I am curious to know what you think you know. Turn left here."

"Well, I know you're extremely good at school. I know you have crazy good focus. I know you don't think you're as pretty as I think you are. And I know you're most likely in a foster home. Did I get anything right?"

After a moment of stunned silence, she answered " Most of it. But you're wrong in that you think that I don't think I am as pretty as you think I am." Seeley struggled to follow her convoluted sentence, "My features are very symmetrical. Turn right, please."

Seeley chuckled. "I agree. Hey, we're headed towards my house. What street do you live on?"

"Daffodil."

"That's like a block away from my street. Were practically neighbors."

"Oh. That's…chilled."

"What?"

"What?"

"Um, I think you mean cool. That's cool."

"Yes, it is cool."

Seeley laughed again at the absurdity. "K, which ones yours?" he said through his chuckles.

"The green one with the swing. Thank you" she said as she prepared to exit.

"Hey, Temperance," he said, halting her with a touch to her arm, "You know, the weathers gonna be like this for a few days. Can I give you a lift until its bearable again? You know, to spare my conscience?"

She looked wary, so he charm-smiled her at full force.

No effect. If anything, her wariness increased.

"I don't think so. But thank you." She splashed down out of the truck.

"Okay, well we'll see how you feel about that tomorrow morning in the cold. Bye Temperance."

"Goodbye." With that, she turned and strode to her front door. He made sure she was inside before letting the grin take over his face. He shook his head as he pulled away from the curb. She really was something else.

* * *

Temperance quietly let herself into Sandy and Jim's home. It was an old, cavernous house with lots of tall shady trees. It was lovely enough. So far, Sandy and Jim seemed harmless. They had given Temperance her own room and bathroom, but they ran on a very tight schedule. Their house was impeccably clean and organized, which Temperance appreciated. The last house she was in was irritatingly messy and crowded. That couple had opted to not adopt her, and she had been shuffled to the next willing family. She stood, cold and alone, in the grand entryway for a moment before heading up the stairs into her stark white room. Sandy would be home in one hour, start dinner, and then Jim would arrive a half an hour later. On Temperances first day here, the couple had explained to her clearly what household duties she was expected to fulfill and when they were expected to be complete. The list was quite long, but she decided she could spare some time to work on biology homework before beginning. She scribbled away in her large, empty room, the shadows of the raindrops sliding down the walls all around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeley was seated on the kitchen counter, somehow chatting with his grandfather and scarfing down a massive pile of mac'n'cheese simultaneously.

"Hey, Pops, you want some?"

"That poison? Nope, its all yours, Shrimp. How was school?"

"Eh, school's school. But I met a girl today."

"Another one fall for your tough guy black eye look? You meet girls every day."

"A special girl. And she didn't even mention my eye. She's new and in my bio class. She lives down the street, in that big green place over on Daffodil."

"Another cheerleader?" Pops asked sarcastically.

"Nah, she's smart. Like genius level smart. You should hear her talk, I only understand about every other word she says. But its totally okay because she's gorgeous. And nice. Kind of."

"Well that's good to hear. Usually your girls cant even correctly pronounce every other word they say. Anyway, good luck with her. When you're done inhaling that crap, go get some homework done before your dad gets home. I've got a bingo game tonight," he said as he shuffled out of the room.

"Yep, sure. Go easy on the old ladies, k Pops?"

"Never!"

* * *

That night was a bad one. Seeley's dad had missed out on a promotion at his blue collar job, and was already slurring his curses as he fumbled through the door. Seeley immediately whipped out his phone to call Jared and tell him not to come home tonight. Jared always had a buddy he could crash with without raising suspicion. It was just him and his father for tonight.

"Seeley! Seel! Where's dinner?"

"On the stove. Mac'n'cheese."

"That's not dinner. Not food. That's crap, you're feeding me crap." He stumbled back towards Seeley after glaring disgustedly at the mac'n'cheese. "Lucille! Where's that woman?! She always has food. Lucille!"

Seeley tried not to let his irritation show.

"There's turkey in the fridge," he said as he turned away towards the front door, in hope of escaping before the situation escalated. No such luck. His father grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Where's your mother?! Where is she?!"

"She's not around anymore, remember?" Seeley said, his anger beginning to crack through and fueled by his fathers sweaty face and reeking breath far too close to Seeley for his liking. "You know maybe if you weren't such a pig, she'd be here and you could have your gourmet dinner!" Crap. It slipped. Seeley shut his eyes in regret. He was in for it now. His father's eyes narrowed and he inched closer.

"What did you just say to me? To ME?! Don't forget who put this roof over your head, boy!" His hands had a death grip on Seeley's arms, and try as he might, he couldn't shake them off. He saw the familiar dark spark in his father's eyes and shut his own in preparation for what he knew was coming. And come it did.

After a few more minutes of drunken slurs and struggles, Seeley finally burst out the door.

"Eat your food!" he yelled as he slammed it shut, the frame rattling with the force.

He stormed down the sidewalk aimlessly, dark but for the occasional streetlight. Why did he have to be the son of such a stupid person? He decided he was never going to be anything like him. When he had a family, he was going to lavish them with love and affection and be the father his wasn't. All of a sudden, Seeley turned a corner and smacked into something very solid. It screamed. He blinked and realized he was staring in to the shocked face of none other than Temperance Brennan. She teetered and he quickly grasped her elbow to steady her.

"Whoa! Hey, sorry. You okay?" She looked down at his hand still on her elbow and he released it after a slightly awkward beat.

"Oh…Seeley. Hello. Y-yes, I'm fine. You just surprised me. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, I'm sorry, I should have watching out."

"No, don't apologize. We both should have."

Despite his previous mood, Seeley found himself smiling.

"Okay. Anyway, what are you doing walking around in the dark so late at night?"

"I just…wanted some fresh air. And the rain stopped, so…I thought I'd enjoy a walk," she improvised the lie on her toes, hoping he would either buy it or let it go. In truth, she had snuck out after witnessing Jim take out his anger on Sandy. She had been wrong about these people- they weren't normal and especially not peaceful. Temperance had slipped out the door before Jim's open hand could seek her out as well.

Seeley saw through the lie easily, but decided to let it slip by. After all, he had his own lies to tell.

"Why are _you _out here?" she asked.

"Same reason. Decided to take advantage of the dry air while it lasts." Their misty white breath billowed under the yellow lamplight. She looked up into his face and knitted her eyebrows together, noticing something wasn't right with his skin. She pulled him further into the lamplight by his sleeve and scrutinized his confused face.

"Uh…what?" he asked.

"These marks…" she traced her finger just above his cheekbone, "They weren't present earlier today. They're fresh. What happened, Seeley?"

"Oh, right, I stumbled on my way out the door, and caught my cheek on the doorframe. Clutzy, huh?"

"No, these marks are consistent with a human hand." She spread her own thin hand across the mark to demonstrate. Seeley felt himself break out in goosebumps in response to her light touch. "Seeley…who did this?" She didn't know why, but she was overwhelmed with compassion. Her eyelids fell half shut from the force of an emotion she so rarely felt. Seeley looked into those eyes and found he couldn't even begin to think up a story.

"Uh…my dad had a bit too much to drink. No big deal, though, it practically never happens." She wasn't swayed, and seemed to have forgotten about her palm still resting on his cheek.

"And your black eye?"

Seeley forced a chuckle hoping he sounded nonchalant. "That was a point guard who's a sore loser. And I'll tell you, that not the only thing he's sore from now." A black eye was a different story than a stinging red mark. That would be long gone by morning, he knew, and no one would be the wiser. She didn't need to know the origin of the well-placed bruise, however. She removed her hand abruptly.

"Im sorry that happened to you." He saw the sincerity written all over her face.

"Like I said, no big deal, it'll be gone by morning."

Her gaze lingered on his bruised eye for a moment before she said, "Okay." He couldn't tell if she believed the point guard story or not.

"Thanks, though. Hey, you want some company for the rest of your walk?"

"Okay," she repeated. They walked and walked and ended up at a deserted park Seeley used to play at, where they hopped on the swings and talked for what was in reality hours but felt like mere minutes to them. They bickered and argued and laughed even competed to see who could swing higher. When he finally walked her home, the hours could be considered the wee ones of morning, and they both snuck inside their respective homes, silently slipping past their sleeping villains.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Temperance!" quipped Angela as she took her seat in Biology.

"Hello Angela." she replied.

"So how's things? You look a bit tired, sweetie."

"That's likely because I didn't get to sleep much last night, because of Seeley."

The pen Angela had been twirling clattered to the floor.

"Um, wh- what? _What?_"

"Yes, we spent the night together at a park."

"Oh…wow. I gotta be honest, I didn't have you pegged as that type of girl. As a matter of fact, I didn't have _him_ pegged as that type of guy."

"What type of girl is that?" Temperance's face was thoroughly confused.

"Its just, and I'm totally not one to judge, but I mean, you just met him _yesterday_. Even by my standards, that's fast. And in a park? A public place? Wasn't it like…dirty and cold?"

"No, it was actually quite clean, and the physical exertion kept us warm."

Even Zach's head snapped up, eyes wide, in response to her casual comment. Seeley, naturally, chose this moment to arrive at lab station four. Angela fixated on him with an indescribable mix of shock and anger. Zach was blushing.

"Whoa, Ange, what did I miss?"

"_Physical exertion?_ In a _park?_" she gasped at him.

"Yes, from the swings, Angela" Temperance said, turning to Seeley. "I was just explaining to Angela that the reason I might appear sleep deprived is because we were out late swinging in the park."

Angela suddenly, finally, understood her and quickly tried to backtrack on the R- rated scenarios playing out in her mind.

"Wait- what? Oh…gotcha." She tossed out a smile. "Well your story just went from barf-making, hormone-driven insanity to absolutely adorable. I _love_ swings."

"I believe I've been telling the same story."

"Okay…I'm lost."

"As am I," added Zach.

"Oh, calm down, station four. Just a little misunderstanding. Lets move on. Who's going to the game tonight?"

"Well…" began Seeley, drawing out the word, "I'm gonna try my best to make it, but, you know, its not exactly a priority." Angela slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Shut up, Seeley. I know _you're_ gonna be there. What about you, Temperance? Want to come out and watch Seel totally dominate the basketball court?"

"Actually," she began. Seeley begged internally for her next words to be a yes. "I think that will be fun."

"Awesome! Okay, so here's the deal. I always paint everyone's faces with the school colors before the games, so come early and meet me outside the gym, k?"

"Oh. Okay."

"You too, Zach-o."

Silence.

* * *

"Jared. I need you to get gone."

"What? No, man, its frikin cold outside. Im not walkin home in this."

Seeley rolled his eyes. "Look, cant you get a ride home with Cam? I see her, she's right there." He gestured out the window, presumably in Cam's direction. "Go!"

Jared narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why? You gonna take this girl on the back roads or somethin?" His eyes lit up as they always did when teasing his older brother. Seeley shoved his arm.

"Please, man. Look, Cams got on that low shirt you like. Go!"

"Okay, now _that's_ persuasive." He jumped out of the truck, yelling after Cam to wait up.

A few minutes later, Temperance was in the passenger seat and Seeley was en route to her beautiful home. He noticed immediately that there was something written in her face he didn't like.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She sighed softly and stared out the windshield. "Why are you nice to me?" she blurted.

Seeley let out a bark of laughter, taken aback at the absurdity of the question.

"Well, why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

"Nobody else is. I just...want you to know I appreciate it. The rides to and from school, I mean. Thank you." She sounded slightly flustered.

"Don't mention it," he said, brown eyes twinkling as her met her gaze for a moment at a red light. "And anyone who isn't nice to you is probably just intimidated by you. I mean, you're scary intelligent, a quality most teenagers don't have much of."

"That is true. But I don't like being intimidating. I don't want to be scary. Do you think…you could help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"Ive observed that you are very successful, socially. You clearly know something I don't. You could teach me." Seeley chuckled and rested his hand on her forearm as he pulled up next to her house.

"Tell you what. If you stick around for a while, you'll pick up on whatever you want to know. I think you're observant enough for that, don't you?"

"I do have very strong observational skills."

"Okay, then. Don't listen to anyone who isn't nice to you, Tempe. They're not even worth your attention. Now, I have something to ask of _you_." He paused to reach into the backseat and retrieve his silveraway-game jersey. "If you go to the game tonight, would you want to wear this and cheer me on?"

Confusion crossed her face as she reached out to trace his blue name.

"But its yours."

"Right, but it'd sure make me feel good to see you wearing it in the stands. Its kind of something the team does. We give our away-game jersey to the person whose support is most important to us. So what do you say?"

"My support matters to you?"

"Of course."

"I met you yesterday."

"Well, yeah." He felt an unexpected surge of self-consciousness. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. Just a thought." He began to replace the jersey in the back seat, but she snatched it back with such fervor he had to laugh.

"No! Of course Ill wear it. Thank you, Seeley." She folded it up and carefully placed it in her bag.

"Thank _you_"

"Good bye," she said as she pushed open the truck door and hopped out into the cold air. "Ill see you at your game."

"Bye Temperance" he replied with a somewhat awestruck smile. "Cant wait"

She waved and turned away, not looking back.

* * *

"Wait!" exclaimed Temperance. Angela paused her loaded paint brush an inch from her new friend's pale skin. "This comes off, right?"

"Of course. Its on my face too, remember? Don't worry." She continued and painted a perfect silver thunderbolt across Temperance's cheek, then added some silver and blue glitter.

"Perfect!" she said, proud of her work. She handed Temperance a hand mirror so she could admire it as well.

"The edges are so straight, Angela. It _is_ perfect. Thank you."

"You are so very welcome."

"Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Trust me, I have an opinion for _everything. _Shoot."

"Seeley gave me this earlier," she reached in he back and carefully pulled out the silver jersey, "and asked me to wear it. He said its because my support is important to him, but the more I think about it, the more I feel as if I'm being marked by an alpha male." Angela's face broke into a smile whose brightness could rival the sun.

"Aw, sweetie, wear it! Please. It's a nice thing to do to show your personal support. And Ill tell you what else, every other girl in that gym is going to wish they were you."

"What? Why?"

"Because he picked _you _to give it to. Now, go change and I'll meet you inside."

Temperance studied herself in the bathroom mirror. Her face was painted with thunder and she was wearing the jersey of the star basketball player. A large, blue eight stared back at her from her belly and she reached behind her shoulder to trace the blue "H" of "Booth" stretched across her back. She had often observed other girls partaking in the experience of being a sport supporter, but she had never experienced it herself. She'd never even been to a basketball game. Of course, she had read up on the rules of the game before arriving so she wouldn't be caught off guard. She took in her appearance and deemed it satisfactory. Inside the gym, the noise was overwhelming and she saw silver and blue everywhere she looked. It took her quite a few minutes to find Angela, but eventually they were seated about four rows above the center of the court.

Angela had been correct- Temperance noticed many girls sneaking envious glares at Seeley's jersey. She found herself instantly caught up in the excitement. Seeley was incredibly focused and he was fascinating to watch, weaving in and out of the other players. Once, he met her eyes and winked at her before shooting a successful three pointer, and she and Angela erupted into triumphant cheers along with the rest of the fans. The cheers became remarkably louder when the final buzzer rang out a split second after Seeley made another three pointer to win the game. Temperance found herself caught up in the excitement and the crowd as everyone rushed forward onto the court, swamping the players with praise. She instantly ran to Seeley and he scooped her up in his strong, sweaty arms and spun her around in triumph, both of them laughing without restraint. When he set her down and dropped a quick kiss on her forehead, she knew that this was the happiest she had been in years.


	5. Chapter 5

By the following week, Seeley had made up his mind: Temperance Brennan would be his date to the senior prom. Now, all he had to do was ask her and hope for the best. He had a hunch she had never attended any social event before, especially not with a date. These notions were confirmed by Angela. The girls were quickly becoming friends, due mostly to Angela's initiative. She wholeheartedly supported Seeley's decision and even promised to guide Temperance on a dress hunt, an area of feminine life in which she was certain Temperance had critically limited experience.

Most senior boys were using grand, pre-planned schemes to cleverly pop the question to their desired date. Seeley, while he knew Temperance was deserving of the grandest gestures, also knew this would most likely take her too far out of her element for her comfort. He could too easily see her retreating into her thick shell, so he decided to keep it simple. He knew of a pretty spot by the lake…yes, that's it, he thought. Ask her under the moon by the lake. That's sweet, right? It seemed almost a bit too romantic for Temperance, but then again, it _was_ her girly, romantic side he was trying to coax out. He was still trying to squelch his doubts when he pulled the truck up in front of her house. He'd told her earlier that he would be by later to take her for a drive, and to his relief he saw quite a few windows still illuminated. After one steadying breath, he rang the doorbell, praying to God she answered and not her creepy foster parents. Finally, the door creaked open and she appeared, eyes downcast. Her face was deep in shadow, since the porch light wasn't on.

"Hey, Temperance," he said quietly. Somehow, he felt uncomfortable speaking too loudly on her dark, pristine porch.

"Hello," she responded, in an equally low tone. The two proceeded down the lengthy brick driveway, passing the monstrous oak trees and rather lonely looking swing until they reached the truck and Seeley made to open her door. For once, she didn't protest. He opened his mouth to make a teasing comment, but stopped cold when he saw her face, finally illuminated by the harsh light of a streetlamp. Across her cheek stretched the ghost of a human hand, a mark he knew all too well. Somehow, his blood managed to freeze while his heart exploded in fire. She had seated herself in the seconds it took for him to process what he saw.

"Oh, Temperance." His throat felt full of gravel. She looked up at him, slightly alarmed by the sudden shift in his demeanor.

"What?" He couldn't quite find the words, but she saw his eyes flicker to her cheek and knew. "Oh… is it so obvious?" She gingerly touched the mark with her fingertips. "I didn't even think it was visible. Its very observant of you to notice an impression so faint."

"No, don't… don't do that." Overwhelmed, he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and sighed heartily. For a moment, she tensed, and he knew she wanted to pull away. He also knew that in a few seconds, her wariness would break down, and sure enough, she turned in the seat so she was facing him and buried her face in his chest, her hands resting near his collar. He racked his mind for the right words, but they weren't coming easily. She felt so small all wrapped up in his arms, and even though he despised the circumstances, he felt a trickle of happiness at the fact she was letting down her guard for him, if only for a moment. "That should never happen to you Temperance. Never. That's just… it's so wrong. I am so sorry."

She pulled back slightly to make an attempt at deciphering his face, backlit in yellow light from the streetlamp, and was overcome with déjà vu. She offered a half- smile.

"Is this familiar at all?" He understood immediately, but couldn't quite manage a returning smile.

"Yea." Just last week they had also been illuminated by a cone of yellow streetlamp light, having a very similar conversation, roles reversed. He let out another shaky sigh, and brought his hand up to lightly trace the mark. It seemed to be darkening, not fading. "God…what do you say we get out of here for a while, huh? Out to the lake?"

She nodded slightly. "Okay"

"Okay." He couldn't resist the reflexive, chaste kiss to her forehead before unwrapping his arms and softly closing her passenger door, moving around to the driver's seat.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Theres a little lake about fifteen minutes away, and since the moon is full, it'll be an awesome sight. I brought blankets and stuff, so we can sit in the truck bed if you want."

When they arrived at the lake, the moon had risen, full and white, over the lake. It was reflected so clearly Temperance would have thought there were two moons in front of her, though she knew this to be merely a fanciful notion. She and Seeley spread out a fluffy blanket in the trucks bed, and as he lay next to her, she felt the slightest twinge of unease. Logically, she knew she was putting herself in a vulnerable position being so completely alone with a person who could so easily overpower her. And yet, when she looked into his face, full of innocence, any tension she felt instantly dissipated. They lay close, but not touching, staring up at the looming, pearlescent moon. She worked up the courage to ask the question that had been nagging her for a while now.

"I have a question," she prefaced, flipping onto her side to face him. He smirked and chuckled faintly at a joke unknown to her.

"Me too," he said. "You first."

"Well…why do you stay? With your father, I mean."

"Oh." He turned to face her, propping his head up with his arm so he could gaze down at her. "Because of Jared. If I left, there would be no one around to protect him. And also because, well, he's already been abandoned before, by my mom. I cant just leave him alone like that. I cant just abandon him."

His words struck Temperance far too close to her heart. She bit her lip to keep down her reaction. As to what her reaction was, she had no idea, but she wanted to laugh and cry and kiss him all at the same time. Instead, she bit down and returned her gaze to the moon.

"Good reason," she muttered. After a moment, she remembered. "Oh, sorry, what is your question for me?"

His eyes were locked on hers, and despite her discomfort, she held hers in place as well, blinking slowly in hopes of diluting the effects of his soft yet piercing stare.

"Well you've seen all the posters and stuff around about senior prom, right?"

"Yes," she answered in a tiny voice.

"I was wondering if you'd like me to be your date. Or you to be my date. Both. Whatever." Even she could tell he was nervous, a condition very uncommon in him. He was trying to cover his flustered words with an increasingly nonchalant tone. Temperance held her breath, processing. Shed never been to a dance. Shed never had a date. She didn't know how to either dance or date.

"Oh. Seeley, Im…im not that girl. You deserve to be with the head cheerleader, or Angela, someone who knows how to dance and be a good date. Someone you wont have to watch out for."

"I don't want Angela to be my date, and I definitely don't want the head cheerleader. I want _you, _Temperance."

"I cant dance. I don't know how."

"Well lucky thing I do, huh? Ill teach you. What do you say?" A maximum strength charm-smile spread over his face. She didn't answer right away, so she was startled when all of a sudden he sprang up and out of the truck bed, hopping in to the driver's seat. For one wild moment, she was hurt and confused, assuming he was going to drive away with her still in the truck bed. She hung on to the sides for dear life and shut her eyes in anticipation of the jolting lurch forward. But then she heard music floating out of the cab: Fly Me to the Moon, by Frank Sinatra. Seeley leant against the truck bed, smirking at her confused death grip.

"What are you doing?" he laughed, "Come on. Ill teach you." He held out his hand for her to take.

"Oh…" She placed her hand on his gingerly and hopped down from the truck bed. Instantly, he sent her for a twirl and she stumbled slightly.

"So we try again," he said with a smirk, and twirled her again. This time, she landed smoothly in front of him, smiling. He pulled her close and they swayed together for a moment.

"Ready?" he said, a split second before sending her out with one arm. "Now spin back towards me." She did, laughing hesitantly, taking his arm with her so that by the time she finished her twirl, her back was to his chest and his arm was all wrapped up around her. "Perfect," he muttered into her ear, breath grazing her neck. She felt a shiver down her spine as she broke out in goosebumps.

"You're a very good teacher, Seeley Booth," she whispered.

"Well, you're a very fast learner, Temperance Brennan." She almost wished he would take his mouth further away, so that she could think clearly. Almost, but didn't.

"I suppose that means you have your date." He spun her again so she faced him. The smile on his face was not one meant to charm, but one stemming from joy.

"Sweet."

They were close, and as soon as she saw his eyes, his lips, the set of his jaw, she knew what was coming. She knew his intentions, for once.

Too close.

She looked down and away, breaking the spell. Frank finished singing, but Seeley pulled her in for a hug. "Sweet indeed," he said softly.

Temperance smiled into his chest, swirling and bubbling inside in wildly unfamiliar ways. Eventually, they returned to the truck bed and this time Temperance laid her head against his chest as they talked late into the night, with only the double moon as witness.


End file.
